This is a randomized, double-blind placebo controlled study of the effects of transdermal nicotine on human metabolism. The outcomes being assessed include the effects of transdermal nicotine on resting energy expenditure measure by indirect calorimetry, body composition measured by DEXA scan, reported caloric intake and activity. To date, 198 individuals called expressing an interest in the study. Of those, 64 passed phone screen and 31 were eligible after additional testing and physical examination. Eighteen have completed the study. Three subjects dropped from the study due to adverse effects including nausea, vomiting, and dizziness. We anticipate completion of the study by 9/30/99. Data analysis is pending completion of the study. We are currently assessing the feasibility of direct electronic transfer of data to facilitate analysis.